Super Replay: Cyberia (Episode 6)
Like the previous episodes, the crew remains the same: Andrew Reiner as host, with guests Dan Ryckert and Jeff Cork. Tim Turi is once again at the controls, despite his increasingly stronger wishes that he wasn't. In This Episode This episode resumes with the crew verbally hoping that this is will be the last episode of the Cyberia Super Replay. It won't be. Starting in the room that they got access to by using the card key, they access a terminal and watch two V-mails, but they don't listen carefully enough to determine what they're supposed to be doing. Eventually, they look up a guide that says a horrible virus has spread throughout a section of the complex up ahead, and that while three vaccines exist, they've all been contaminated, and need to be at least 72% decontaminated by means of a nano-probe in order to be usable. Upon activating the nano-probe, the crew discovers, to Tim's utter horror, that the decontamination process takes the form of... ...Another rail-shooting level. After many tries and several deaths from traveling into the contaminated area without a usable vaccine, Tim manages to decontaminate a vaccine, and Zak successfully immunizes himself. Going further into the complex, the crew laughs hysterically when they open a door and, without any warning, a small creature flies through and begins eating Zak's face, resulting in yet another hilariously unprompted death. They access a nearby computer terminal and learn that flesh-eating creatures called nanites (although the crew calls them "face-huggers") have infested the final area of the complex before the Cyberia Weapon. The only way to solve the problem is to send in a remote probe called Charlie, equipped with an electricity gun, and destroy every single one of the face-huggers. This process is, once again, a rail-shooter. And this time, it's arguably the most difficult one of all due to the fact that literally every single face-hugger that appears on screen has to be destroyed. There is a shockwave device installed to kill face-huggers that manage to fly off-screen, but it needs to be used within 2-3 seconds of the face-hugger escaping, and it uses up a significant amount of Charlie's energy. As a result, Tim suffers many losses due to Charlie shutting down. The game ends with Tim realizing the true horror of what he must endure to complete the game. Memorable Quotes From The Crew 1) Tim (upon realizing that the vaccine decontamination sequence is a rail-shooting level): Does a rose by any other name still smell like s***? 2) Tim (after dying from the first face-hugger): Oh God....what IS this GAME!? 3) Tim (after realizing that he really does have to kill every face-hugger): Oh my GOD... Dan (laughing at Tim's misery): Oh NO... Tim: Do you know what this MEANS!? Dan (still laughing): Yes, I do! 4) Dan: We should get creator Drew Markham to fly out here for our Cyberia 2 Super Replay. Tim: That actually would be amazing. Dan: That'd be awesome. Tim: Force him to play it. Reiner (to Markham): Look what you did! Dan: Answer for his crimes! Category:Cyberia episodes